


Apart

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Riley begins forgetting about him with hockey.





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Inside Out' nor am I profiting off this.

Everything begins with hockey. Riley starts forgetting about him, because she stays out on the ice too long. Everyone is happy though, because her coach says she has a lot of raw talent, whatever that means. Bing Bong waits around, but she gets busy between hockey and dinner and finishing up her schoolwork. 

Riley seems to love hockey, though no one else on the team has an imaginary friend. She never talks about him. It stings, but they have been growing apart for a while now. 

No one talks about him at the dinner table anymore, but it has nothing to do with hockey this time.


End file.
